Nidoqueen
| name='Nidoqueen'| jname=(ニドクイン Nidoqueen)| image= | ndex=#031| evofrom=Nidorina| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= nee-doe-QUEEN | hp=90| atk=82| def=87| satk=75| sdef=85| spd=76| species=Drill Pokémon| type= / | height=4'03"| weight=132.3 lbs.| ability=Poison Point *Rivalry| color='Blue'| gender=100% ♀/ 0% ♂| }} Nidoqueen (ニドクイン Nidoqueen) is a Generation I / -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of a Nidorina and the final form of a Nidoran♀. Appearance Nidoqueen is a large, powerful, bipedal Pokémon. They have thick armor plates all over them. It's horn is smaller than Nidoking's, but it still strong and produces large quantities of concentrated venom. Nidoqueen can use powerful moves such as Body Slam to paralyze its foes, then finish them off with Mega Punch or Iron Tail. Special Abilities Nidoqueen can have either the ability Poison Point where a foe has 30% chance of being poisoned or Rivalry where if the foe is the same gender Nidoqueen's attack will be higher. Anime Gary's Nidoqueen was seen in A Tents Situation, The Ties That Bind, and Can't Beat the Heat. Mewtwo stole and cloned Fergus's Nidoqueen. The Clone was seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns. Games | pokemon=Nidoqueen| redblue=Evolve Nidorina| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Nidorina| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Nidorina| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Nidorina| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Nidorina| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Nidorina| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Nidorina| ptrarity=None| }} A Nidoqueen is the evolved of Nidoran female and Nidorina at Level 16 give Nidorina a Moon Stone to evolve. Nidoran female can be found at Route 201 at about Level 2-6. Their entire body is covered with hard scales and will protect her young with. Pokédex Entries | redblue=Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves.| yellow=Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokémon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles.| gold=Its body is covered with needle-like scales. It never shows signs of shrinking from any attack.| silver=It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators.| crystal=The hard scales that cover its strong body serve as excellent protection from any any attack.| ruby=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young.| sapphire=Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young.| emerald=It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles using its tough, scaly body. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young.| firered=The body is covered by stiff, needle-like scales. If it becomes excited, the needles bristle outwards.| leafgreen=Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves.| diamond=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life.| pearl=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life.| platinum=Its entire body is armored with hard scales. It will protect the young in its burrow with its life.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Nidoqueen/Learnset Generation I Origins It is based on various mammals such as Hamsters, Rabbits, or Mice. As well as being based on some reptiles, mostly theropod dinosaurs. Category: Poison Pokémon Category: Ground Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon